Chocolate
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: No one every gave him a gift, even a small smile, not even a glance not filled with hate. Today was easter and yet, he recieved nothing. Until she came up to him. ONESHOT Naruhina


A/N: Just to say, the rookie nine are seven in this fanfic and they're still at the academy. I'm doing this in first person from Naruto, so blame me if I really suck at doing first person. This is a gift for my sister, alice-insomnia, who is also my beta. Thank you for beta-ing my writing, my dear sister. **And of course, if you don't like it, you can do flames, I won't mind. But my sister, who I dedicate this to, says no flames.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_I never asked you to earn me. I want only that you should need me. Your path is not one of merit. Bring the recurring desires of your mind to me, every time they emerge. They cannot shock me, for I willed them! Bring me your confusion, your fear, your craving, your anxiety, your inability to love the world, your hesitation to serve, your jealousy, all the deficiencies that defy your spiritual disciplines._****_"_**

_**Sri Sathya Sai Baba**_

* * *

Chocolate

Today's Easter, and yet I have received nothing. In Kohona, there's a tradition to give the one you love or respect a gift. Master Iruka has already given me something, but the academy teachers always give their students a gift. I know Iruka hates, like everyone else.

It has been seven years since I've gotten a gift. And that gift is a curse, I'm not sure **_what _**exactly it is, but it always appears when I'm focusing my charka. I saw it when we were training in the water.

It was freezing in that water, and man, mostly everyone had their feet covered in ice, all except me, I'm very proud of that, Sasuke, and Hinata, who's kinda weird. Iruka said he was proud of us, but he looked at me with ice-shard daggers. He had seen it. That mark.

That is my gift for know, to be a living, hated being, to die with a curse unknown and to never receive a gift from anyone or anything.

At the academy, ever girl, including Sakura, seems to give their gifts to Sasuke. He must be so happy. He has everything, a famous bloodline, the top ninja in our class, natural born skill and the girls, including Sakura. Except, one person doesn't seem to like him so much. Hinata. She always seems to be looking at me, and when I look at her, she always avoids my gaze, blushing red and fiddling with her index fingers, poking them together.

The teachers have given us all a small basket to put in our gifts, that's what Iruka gave me, and told us we have to the rest of the day off, to play and have fun. It's holiday after all. Yeah right, more like a living hell.

I turned my head towards Sasuke. He was looking at his basket, it was already full and a line of girls in front of him, holding a gift in their hands. I feel so envious towards him. I want to be him. Every year since he's gotten here, it's always been the same. He's always been treated with care, always looked after, kept an eye on, always has attention even when he didn't want it. He was always given a gift.

I watched him as he accepted the gift with boredom, as if he didn't want it at all. Why didn't he? I would die before I got a gift; I'd give up my dream of being Hokage to receive a gift. A gift wasn't just an item in which someone hands to you; a gift says that one person actually cares.

I tore my gaze away from the scene and gazed at my feet. I bit down on my lower lips, chewing on the pale flesh. I clutched my hand into a fist, my knuckle turning white, my short fingernails digging into my flesh, but not piercing it. My eyes burned and felt moist. My mouth felt dry and my teeth sucked into my bottom lip, the skin breaking under the pressure. My throat felt on fire, burning inside, me heart beating in throat, my blood singing in my ears. I want to cry so badly.

"...Naruto-kun…," came a squeaky, high pitched voice, although, it was laced with softness and care. I looked up, my eyes swollen red as I was stubborn with letting the held tears slip from my eyes.

I saw a girl, hair a deep blue it seemed black, shoulder-length, a sweater with a flaming symbol where the neck met the shoulder, black pants, deep blue sandals, and eye the color of white lavender. Hinata. Hyuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan, the Hyuga princess and most protected of anyone in the academy, along with Sasuke.

I glanced back at him and spotted the same thing as a few minutes ago. I turned back to the girl in front of me, noticing her play with something in her hands.

"What…," I asked. Did she wanted to say to go away, never return and die, like every one else? But, no, Hinata isn't like that.

Hinata looked at me with a rosy blush soaked in her cheeks and then forced her arms in front of me, holding out on her shaking hands an object…made of…chocolate?

I looked at her. I did like chocolate, but I liked ramen better.

Something snapped in my head. Was this a…gift? Did Hinata care for me? I eyed her. I found my voice, gulped down a lump in my throat and asked, "I-is that for me?"

Hinata nodded her head and held it closer to me. My fingers wrapped around it, picking up the piece of chocolate and examined it. A heart? With an arrow through it and some scribbles in the middle? It didn't look like anything I've seen before. "D…did, you make this?" I asked, looking at the shy Hyuga.

Hinata nodded, fiddling with her fingers. That's when I saw that her fingers, middle, index, on her right hand, and on her left, marriage and thumb, were bandaged. Did she get hurt making this?

"H….here…," Hinata's little voice echoed out of her mouth and she handed me a card. I stared at her as my fingers curled around the material and pulled it out of her hand. A piece of paper, folded in half, an egg in the front with a heart, lace boarding the edges and was scratched with glitter. I'm thinking she made this too; Hinata seems to be good with her little, pale hands.

I look at the items in my hands. I've finally received a gift, but I don't have anything to thank her. I look up at Hinata, my eyes watering, water slipping from my eyes. My vision is blurry, but I can see the worried look on Hinata. I shake my head. "I'm just….so happy!" I whisper. Hinata smiled sweetly to me and turns to leave, a blush on her cheeks.

But…I don't have a gift for her. I need to thank her. I sit up from my desk I'm sitting behind and hurry to her. "Hinata!" I whisper and she stops, turning around to look at me with a small smile. I stared into her lavender eyes and said, "Thank you, Hinata…I don't have anything to give you, but…," I trail off and blush.

I lean forward and kiss her cheek. It feels warm under my lips, as if she's radiating heat from a blush. I step back and smile as I see her blushing face.

* * *

A/N: I know, people, I'm late for Easter, but, oh….AND HE NEVER KNEW THAT THE SRCIBBLED LITTLE WORDS SAID: I LOVE YOU. 


End file.
